Sukaro and The Olympians: Fall of Olympus
by Sukaro-san
Summary: Sukaro , a new half blood whose parent is unknown is chosen to go on the quest of the second Great Prophecy. Accompaning him is Percy , Annabeth , Thalia , and his best friend Joey. Takes place 30 years after the Last Olympian.Thalia in a relationship.
1. The New Kid On The Block

**Sukaro and the Olympians: Fall of Olympus**

**Chapter 1 : The New Kid on the Block**

_Aw come on! Why do I always have to do the dirty work? Huh? You really think I wanna go get that thing?_ A beastly voice said.

_We drew straws! Stop complaining. When you feast on half bloods skulls to your hearts delight you'll be happy you went down there .Now get going you idiot! _ A voice said that pierced the ears like a thousand knives.

_No gratitude in this… _

Then I woke up. I'd been having these crazy vivid dreams for the past two months but I never made anything of them. Must be that week old pizza I ate before bed. Oh well.

" Sukaro! The bus is here! Your late!" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

" What else is new?" I yelled back. I jumped up put on my clothes , slipped on my lucky hemp necklace ( it had a frog pendant. I've had it since I was a baby.) I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bacon on the stove for me. " Love you ma!" Then I ran out after my bus. Like always when I caught up, the bus driver stopped and let me in.

" Damn it kid! When are you going to be on time? Hope your not late for the boat when you die kiddo!" My bus driver, Mr. Sparks shouted.

" Your way to into that Greek mythology crap man! Their all just myths!" I yelled laughing and going to the back of the bus. Lightning boomed over head.

" Just myths huh?" my best friend Joey said.

" Ah shut up. What's good?" I said and we did our secret hand shake.

" Nothing much. Hey did you see that new hot chick at the front?" Joey asked.

I looked to the front. There was a girl sitting in the front. Through the " bus driver mirror thingie" I could see her face. Spiky black hair , a few freckles , and green eyes. She was hot , but I never admit how pretty a girl is.

" She's alright. Not my type." I said.

" Pfft. Yeah right. That's what you said about Jasmine too." Joey said snickering.

" I told you never to mention that!" I said laughing and threw a piece of bacon at him.

Soon we got to school. Harden Valley Academy. It was a pretty big school. Pretty much your typical high school. So after a bunch of goofing off and causing trouble I went to first period. English. My worst subject because of my dyslexia. Also as usual , Mrs. Mamba came down hard on me. The weird thing was she reminded me of a snake.

" You don't try hard enough boy! Read that sentence." She screamed.

The sentence jumped all over the page something about a dog drinking water. But because she was irritating me I said, " Mrs. Mamba is a stuck up , no good , bitch."

The entire class laughed , even the new chick. " You screwed up big time boy. Come with me." Mrs. Mamba said and pulled me out of the class room. The pulled me along and I realized she had a pretty tight grip. Then she slung me into the girls bathroom.

" Whoa! You're a pretty lady , in your own old respect… but no!" I yelled.

" Oh don't flatter yourself half-blood." She said.

Half-blood? What the hell is that? That's what the guy in my dream said… The she pulled off her wig. Snakes came out for hair. Oh… No. This couldn't be happening . She reached for her eye and pulled out a contact lens. If this was for real then it was a bad idea to look her in the eye. I ducked around her and tried to run out the door but it was sealed shut some how. I closed my eyes and prayed.

" Don't resist me. Look and me. Or would you rather me tear you apart with my bear hands?" She asked.

" God , I'm to young to die… I have midterms!" I mumbled.

" oh please you and your corny jokes. DIE YOU -" she stopped. I didn't dare look. Then I felt dust fly all over me.

" You can open your eyes kid." A girl said.

I opened them and said, " Its not what it looks like. You probably wont believe me but she—"

" Was a monster. Medusa. Good thing you didn't look at her otherwise you would have been boned." She said.

" Well… thanks for saving me. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

" Hades. Hell doesn't really exist I guess. See you're a half-blood. Half human half God. One of your parents is a God or Goddess. You give off a smell and monsters are attracted to you."

I sniffed myself.

" You can't smell it. See all the Greek mythology stuff is real. All of the Olympians and the Titans and monsters." She finished.

" SWEET! I'm half god which means I can turn people into rats and stuff right? Because I have a few people in mind—" I started.

" Not like that idiot. You know I knew you were a dummy the first time I laid eyes on you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

I imitated her and said, " Well what are you doing here anyway?"

" To take you to Camp Half-Blood the only place where your safe. I—" she started.

The Joey bust through the door and shouted , " THALIA DID I MISS THE ACTION? WHERES THE MONSTER LEMME AT EM'!"

" Joey will you shut up? Someone's going to hear you." Thalia said.

" Wait. Joey's in on this too?" I asked.

" I'm a half blood too. Joey Cannabis, son of Ares!" He said.

" I can't believe you gave yourself just a stupid last name." Thalia said and rolled her eyes.

" Well , what the hell are you?" I asked Thalia.

" I'd have a more respectful tone kiddo, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Hunter for Artemis." She said with a proud look on her face.

" Super cool story bro. Now where is this camp? Cuz' I have to be home around six and—OUCH!" I scream, it felt like someone struck my with a bolt of …. Lightning.

" Want some more punk?" She yelled.

" Oh your asking for it." I ran at her. I swung and she ducked punching me in the gut. The I grabbed her in a pile-drive motion but flipped me with her legs. She jumped on top of me and got ready to punch when she slipped on some of the glitter left behind by Medusa. She landed right on top of me. And I mean _ on top_ of me. Our lips kind of touched and…

" Haha dude! Nice!" Joey laughed.

" You pervert!" Thalia yelled and jumped up. I couldn't tell whose face was redder hers or mine.

" Pervert? You're the one that jumped on top of me and –" I started then Joey said, " Um , We should get out of here… I think I hear a Hellhound."

" Crud!" Thalia yelled. She tapped her bracelet and it became a shield. It had Medusa face on it, I knew from the stories it was Aegis. Joey tapped his chest three times and some hardcore red armor formed where his clothes were.

" Is it cool or what? A gift from my dad last year!" He said.

" He can marvel your suit later lets hit the rode! Blackjack and his friends are waiting for us!" Thalia yelled.

We raced down the hallway. It the background I hear one of the scariest things I've heard, ever , _ RAAAWWWWWWRRR! _ It sounded like if a dragon and a dog fused and had a thousand dead souls screaming with them. We burst outside and headed toward the football field.

" Dumb kid! I knew you were a half blood I could smell it on you and your friend from a mile away! Get over here!" my bus driver screamed.

This might not have bothered me but he was riding a giant German Sheppard. I'm just going to assume that was a Hellhound.

" GET EM' CUPCAKE!" Sparks shouted.

" Cupcake? Are you serious?" I yelled.

" Shut up and run Sukaro!" Thalia screamed. It was no use though the dog leaped over us and got in front of us. It swung it's paw at Thalia and knocked Aegis away and her to the ground. Joey ran to help but Sparks shot a bolt of black lightning at him sending him flying. Guess he didn't get his name for nothing. The dog swung it's paw once more at Thalia. This time she'd be torn to shreds.

" NO!" I yelled and stuck my hand out. Then the weirdest thing happened. It was like everything went into slow motion like the Matrix. But I was still moving at a normal pace. I didn't know how long it would last so I ran and pick Thalia up and grabbed Joey . I pulled them both into the football field. The everything went back to normal.

" What in Hades? How did we get over here? AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?" Thalia yelled.

" Your welcome for saving you." I said.

" Dude! Your dragging me!" Joey yelled. I let go and he got up and ran. I let Thalia down and we made it toward the center of the field where three horses with wings were waiting. We made it to the horses and each of us jumped on one.

" Fly Blackjack! Back to camp! Unless you want to be Hellhound chow!" Thalia said. The we all took off into the air.

" What the hell—Hades I mean. " I yelled.

" Haha I can't hear a word your saying buddy!" Joey yelled laughing.

We flew for about an hour. They told me we were headed for Long Island which isn't far from Tennessee. We landed next to tree and I saw a sign that said , _ Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!_

" Wait what about my mom?" I asked.

" No worries. She knows about half bloods and stuff. Last time I spent the night I told her we might have to take you." Joey said proudly.

We entered the camp. There were awesome fields , people with goat legs hopping around, things that I guess were tree nymphs , a mess hall , and all the things a normal camp would have. Then I noticed the weird thing. There were big cabins. Each unique in its own way.

" What is that?" I said pointing at the cabins.

" Thos are the cabins dedicated to each god. Their children live in them. I belong in the Ares cabin." Joey said and pointed to a cabin decorated with war items and was blood red. There were a couple of kids sitting at the steps with scowls on their faces.

"So where do I go?" I asked.

" Well, after what Percy Jackson did , you should be claimed by your parent by tomorrow." Joey said.

" Who's Percy Jackson?" I asked.

" Only like , the greatest half-blood who ever lived! He's my role model. He lead the half bloods and hunters 30 years ago to wage war on Kronos. Kronos is the Titan Lord and Lord of Time. He made a comeback and tried to take Manhattan and destroy Olympus. But Percy totally kicked his ass!" Joey said all happy like.

" Wait… Olympus is in New York?" I asked. I was totally confused.

" The Gods move with Western Civilization. Olympus is in New York , Hades is in Hollywood."

" Figures." I said. I realized it was already dark and I was pretty hungry. Then a horn went off.

" Dinner time. Sorry but your gonna have to sit at the "Undecided" table tonight. There will be a few other people there but you all will get claimed so you'll get to meet your brothers and sisters."

" Um… ok." I said and we walked to the mess hall.

Joey went to sit at the Ares table. And like he said I sat at a blank white table. There were some other younger and nervous looking kids sitting there too.

" Sup , kid." I said to one.

" Hi.." he said.

" You got a name? " I asked. I took a sip from my goblet which became any drink I wanted. Totally cool.

" Andrew. You?" Andrew asked.

" Sukaro. This some weird stuff. I got attack by Medusa today. Turns out she was my English teacher the whole time." I said kind of chuckling to myself.

" I got attacked by a giant. But one of my inventions shot him in the eye with a pencil and some other boy took me here." Andrew held up a mini catapult.

" Nice." I said. Then there was beating on a table. I turned to see a man. Well , half a man. I'm guessing he was a centaur. Correct me if I'm wrong.

" Welcome new half-bloods! I'm hoping you have had a great first day here! I'm Chiron the Camp Director. In a few minutes the Gods should start claiming you. We—" He didn't finish because the room became dark. I have to admit I was pretty excited. My dad died when before I was born and I wanted to know who he was.

Coming from the far left of the table it started. The first kid got a chariot over his head. Athena

The second girl ( who was pretty hot.) got a heart over hers. Aphrodite.

The next kid got a shoe with wings on it over his. Hermes. ( doing pretty good with the god names aren't I?)

Andrew got a chariot over his head too. Figures.

Then everyone looked at me. Nothing happened. So I though maybe I had to think about my dad. So I thought really hard. Nothing happened. There were a few gasp and even more " Wtfs".

" Um… well—" again Chiron was cut off by a bunch of rays of lights. Next thing you know standing in front of us were what I figured the Olympians. That would have been freaking awesome but they were all starring at me like I was the spawn of the devil.

" Who's offspring is this?" One yelled. He had a white beard and a white pinstriped suit. Zeus maybe?

" Don't look at me." A guy with runners clothes said. He had shoes with wings on them so I assumed he was Hermes. " My sons right there."

" He's so cute! Unfortunately he's not mine but his mother must have been hot." A really pretty woman said. When I say pretty, I mean completely and totally sexy. I really hope I wasn't drooling. Aphrodite?

" Hah. Look at that stupid face. He looks like a total fool. He's not mine anyway." A good looking but stern woman said. Athena probably. She struck as a bitch but I'd never say that to her face.

" Not mine , haven't had a child since Percy." A man who reminded me as a surfer said. Poseidon. Percy Jackson was Poseidon's son? He must have been pretty cool.

" Wasn't me." A man with black hair and a black cloak said. Hades?

" He's not hard enough to be mine." A man in a biker outfit said. I got angry looking at him. Must have been Ares. I'm glad I didn't get pissed when I looked at Joey.

" Then who's is it?" Zeus asked.

All the Olympians shrugged.

" Come on guys! I swore on the River Styx!" Zeus said.

" Haha!" I laughed. I didn't mean to but it slipped out. I cowered sheepishly when they all looked at me.

" What's so funny _BOY?_" Zeus asked. His voice boomed like thunder.

" Nothing…" I mumbled.

" Well if he's not a half blood its only safe if I blow him to bits." Zeus said. He raised his hand and lighting appeared in it.

" ZEUS WAIT!" Joey shouted. " He's like my best friend and I'm sure he's a half blood. He's got dyslexia and ADHD like the rest of us."

" Ares your son is brave. But this boy is a goner." Zeus turned back to me.

" !" a woman screamed busting in the door. " That kid is part of the Great Prophecy! Don't freaking do it!"

" The Oracle of Delphi , here? And how do you know of this?" Zeus asked.

" The dreams man. The dreams." The woman said. She had red hair and was really pretty. She walked up to me and put her hand out.

" I'm Rachel Dare , the Oracle of Delphi. How do you do?" Rachel asked. I looked over at Zeus and mumbled, " uh…"

" Common response from someone who almost got vaporized. Come with me lets talk." Rachel said. I followed her outside and that's where my adventure began….

Hope you enjoyed. Please review and read the next chapter XD.


	2. The Return of Percy Jackson

**Sukaro and The Olympians: Fall of Olympus.**

**Chapter 2: The Return of Percy Jackson**

" So , lets talk Mrs. Dare… why wasn't I claimed like everyone else?" I asked Mrs. Dare.

" Oh please call me Rachel. I have a theory about that but don't worry about it. But you _are_ a half blood." Rachel said.

" Well… What the heck is the Great Prophecy?" I asked. Still shaken considering I almost got blown to bits.

" _Seven half-bloods will answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _ She recited." That's the prophecy I gave 30 years ago. Since then I've been having dreams. And you were in it specifically."

Sweet , a pretty woman dreams about me.

" I dreamed that a boy who was unclaimed by the Gods would lead the quest. And that the Quest would start when a half blood returned from Tennessee. So… I guess I should give you an oracle huh?" She said.

" Um…" I mumbled. That was a pretty damn specific dream.

" Ask me a question." She said.

I thought for a second. " How do I do this quest or whatever?"

He eyes glowed green she looked like she was in pain. I was freaking out. The she opened her mouth and said

" _The seven half bloods of legend must begin packen'_

_While the Titans await the return of the Kracken._

_Medusas head is the only thing that can stop the beast_

_And if not a thousand half bloods the Titans will feast_

_It can only be obtained by the strongest of wills_

_The loss of a warrior only a Titan can kill." _ She said. He eyes went back to normal. " you get all that?" Packen , and Kracken? Those rhymes were horrible but I probably shouldn't say that.

" At this point, I'm more disturbed than you know." I said.

" Yeah, I get that a lot." Rachel laughed.

The next day there was a "war council" the leaders of ever cabin met. And considering I was the leader of the " No Cabin at all Club" I got to join in. We all sat at a table. Joey was there for the Ares cabin and Thalia was there for the Zeus cabin.

" Well before we begin we have a couple guest. Please welcome Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Chiron said he stood up to greet them. A cool looking dude and a pretty chick walked in. Percy had a black T-shirt on and jeans. Annabeth had a purple hoodies and jeans.

" Hey Chiron , and long time no see Thalia." Percy said smiling. He talked like he knew her for a long time.

" All this time and you still wont believe I killed more monster than you the day Kronos invaded." Thalia said laughing. Whoa that was 30 years ago. Thalia looked like she was 16.

" Wait. Thalia how old are you? " I blurted out. They all looked at me.

" 48 give or take. I'm immortal. One of the perks of being a hunter." Well , just so I didn't feel gross for kissing an old lady, I'm just going to say she stopped aging 30 years ago and she's still 16.

" Is this the kid Rachel was telling me about?" Percy asked Chiron.

" Yes , the boy who will lead the quest." Chiron sighed.

" With no training. Or a weapon? Pfft. My ass he'll lead the quest." Percy said. Now I understand that he's like the best half-blood ever but I refuse to be disrespected.

" Shut up fool! I could take you any day!" I yelled. I've got to stop saying things on impulse.

" Oh really now? Lets go outside then." Percy said. Annabeth grabbed his arm.

" Come on, Percy do be like this." She said.

" This kid needs to be taught a lesson before he gets someone killed." Percy said and looked at me with disgust. I'd had enough so I headed outside with him. Joey ran up to me.

" Dude you can't handle Percy. He's the son of Poseidon dude. He's –" I cut Joey off, " I don't give a damn who he is! I'm going to show him I'm not someone he can talk down to." I said.

Percy turned around and threw me a bronze sword. I caught it.

" Are you gonna fight me with your bare hands jackass?" I asked.

" As easy as it would be, no." Percy said and pulled a pen out of his wow he must really think I'm worthless. He clicked it and it became a sword. Oh...

" Riptide!" Joey said. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

" Whatever." I said. I ran at him. He side stepped and put his leg out. I tripped and slammed hard into the gravel. It was pretty embarrassing, for some reason even more in front of Thalia. I got up quickly and swung at him. He ducked and socked me in the gut. He hit me in the face with his sword pain rushed all through my body.I think I had a nose bleed. I fell on the ground. He came at me with his sword hilt again. I thought about how I made time freeze before…. I figured I already looked really stupid so what do I have to lose? I stuck my hand out palm open. I felt a tugging in my gut then everything stopped. Percy was in slow motion.

" Haha who's you daddy now! Oh, that's right, you can hear me!" I yelled.

I got up and quickly decked him a few times in the nose. I kneed him in the nuts too. The right as I was about to "Sparta- kick" him time unfroze. When my foot hit him he looked bewildered. He went flying into the gravel. He wiped his nose and saw the blood from the nose bleed I gave him. Then his face filled with pain and he grabbed his nuts.

" Owned." I said. I was really tired, I was really hoping he wouldn't come at me again.

" How did you…? Why the Hades do my balls hurt so bad!" Percy yelled.

" Dude , one second Percy was coming to finish you off then it was like life skipped a beat and he was on the ground. How did you do that?" Joey asked.

" Trade secret." I said.

" Enough of this. Give them both nectar and ambrosia. Back to the council." Chiron said. He was looking at me funny. After I ate and drank this stuff that was pretty good. We went back inside. Percy was glaring at me the whole time. Note to self: don't screw with the son of Poseidon. I told them my prophecy. After I did Joey looked really nervous.

" Joey maybe you should stay here…" Thalia said.

" Why I was going to pick him. What's up?" I asked.

" Nothing. I won't be going." Joey mumbled.

" Well… aside from that it seems we might have to repeat history and stop the Kraken. If that's the case then we need Medusa's head." Annabeth said.

" That's a problem." Thalia said.

" What? She should be back by now since I killed her." Percy said.

" I reduced her to pixie dust yesterday…" She said.

" Son of a… That means the only way we can get it is traveling to—"

" Tartarus." Chiron finished for Percy.

" Where's that? Couldn't be that hard." I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

" Tartarus is the place Kronos was sealed in and the place all monsters re- form. You really are stupid aren't you?" Thalia said.

" Now, now Thalia." Chiron said.

For some reason Percy and Annabeth chuckled to each other. Ok , I'm not great with my Greek mythology. What's the problem with asking questions?

" Well I suggest you begin preparing. Sukaro, if I could have a few words with you." Chiron said. Weird…

Everyone left the council kind on quickly. Soon it was just me and Chiron. There was a really long awkward silence. Then he got up and walked toward me. He got in my face then ripped off the frog pendant on my necklace. _Seriously?_ I've had about enough of this damned camp.

" Hey! That's my most prized –" I stopped.

He tapped it three times like Joey did and it evaporated into black dust. Then the dust expanded. It grew and took the shape of a scythe. It materialized again and was a cool looking scythe with a long silver blade. There were carvings in the staff of huge battles. Like Titans and Gods warring…

" Well. Just as I suspected. Here. It's a gift from father." Chiron said. He said it almost like…

" Who's your dad Chiron?" I asked.

" In due time young one." Chiron said. " Just always remember Titans cannot be trusted. And by the way, Percy asked a lot of questions too."

On that note he showed me out of the room. I walked toward the blank cabin holding my sythe.

" What the Hades is that?" I heard Thalia's voice behind me.

" My new weapon. So, did you enjoy the ass whooping I gave Percy?" I asked proudly. I tapped the sythe 3 times and it turned to smoke and reattached itself to my hemp.

" Pretty good , I could have done better." Thalia said chuckling.

" Maybe. My mom taught me a little martial arts though , she said my dad was the best—" I sure can kill the mood can't I?

" Uh , sorry you didn't get claimed." Thalia said looking at the ground.

" Forget it. Hey I still have some candy bars from when I got here. Wanna go to the beach and chow down?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Well I… ah what's the worst that could happen." Thalia said. Now before I continue , every time someone says that famous line something bad happens. Thanks Thalia. Anyway, We walked to the beach and I pulled out the half melted , beaten up candy bars. Hershey milk chocolate. I got lucky because there Thalia's favorite.

" You know, for being melted after an hour ride on a Pegasus , these aren't bad." Thalia said after she finished her first one.

" Good ,if they weren't I'd be afraid you'd break my neck or something." I said.

She looked at me with really intense eyes. Her eyes were like an emerald storm or something. It kind of made me wonder what I said wrong.

" What do think of me? Do you think I'm rough and tough all time? I have a girlish side of me too…" She put her head in her lap. " I'm not all like my dad…" Thalia sounded like she was about to cry. Yet again I murder the moment and set it's ashes on fire. I moved over and put my arm around her.

" Come on now. I… Well I think your a very pretty girl. There I said it." I said. Never have I ever admitted a girl was pretty. She raised her head and looked me straight in the eye. She kind of moved her head closer. Sweet! Right out of a movie. I moved forward. Then right as our lips were about to touch lightning struck. I looked up and it was moving in slow mo toward the camp. Thalia looked tired as hell, (Hades. Excuse me.) then I felt super tired. Then the lightning sped up and smashed into the forest. Fire started.

" Aw come on!" I yelled. I felt my strength come back.

" Um… we should uh… um… get that." Thalia said getting up.

" Yeah… PERCY!" I yelled.

" For awhile it was just me and Thalia cupping water in our hands and throwing it at the woods. Then all the water on the beach raised in a 100 foot wave. In crashed onto the woods , putting out the fire and drenching me and Thalia.

" Come on now Thalia. The wood nymphs already don't like you. But striking them with lightning?" Percy said laughing at us.

" I didn't do it on purpose… I just uh…" Thalia started.

" Lost control? Think if I lost control every time I went to the beach. People would stop surfing and buying boats all together." Percy said.

" Shut up Percy! I'm older and more skilled than you I don't need your crap! Seaweed Brain!" She screamed. She pushed me out of the way and walked toward the cabins.

" Good going Percy…" I said. This guy was really out to screw me over.

" Oh get over it. Kiss her some other time. Go get some rest." He said laughing.

" Excuse me? You saw that? How long?" I asked.

" Long enough haha." He said. He put up a peace sign and walked away.

When this quest is over…I swear I'm going to beat the snot out that guy…

Hope you enjoyed! Quest starts in the next chapter. Review please =^.^=!


	3. The Battle of Ohio

**Sukaro and The Olympians: Fall of Olympus**

**Chapter 3 : The Battle of Ohio**

That night I had some crazy dreams. I see this giant wildebeest thing. He was in the black depths of the sea. I felt cold , and obviously he did too because he was complaining about it.

_Hmph, I always have to do the dirty work. When we over threw father I did the dirty work. When Zeus overthrew us , I did most of our dirty work. Geez. Aw, I can smell the thing from here. _ He whined.

He stopped and pulled out a bright green ball. He broke it into pieces. Instantly a 300 foot radius all around him glowed green. He looked down. Pieces of giant stones everywhere. Somehow I instantly knew it was what was left of the Kraken. He pulled out a weird device with a weird looking symbol on it. It looked sort of like a walkie- talkie.

_The target node is set. I can't believe were actually going to blow a passage way from Tartarus ,to the Pacific. All though I'm not too thrilled to see the Kraken again. At least he'll be on our side this time _He said and put it away. _ Why do I always feel like I'm being watched…_

I woke up. It was early in the morning , but I was glad to get away from that funky dream. My hair was completely dry after last night's sea party. I got up and walked on the porch of the cabin. I looked over to a rock on the water where some Aphrodite girls were giggling and pointing at me. I looked down. I was in my boxers. A nice refreshing start to the day huh? I got dressed , ate breakfast and got my stuff together. I met Thalia , Percy , and Annabeth at the front of the camp.

" So who's driving?" I asked.

" I guess I'll—" Thalia started.

" You know what happened last time." Percy said walking into the bus.

" Come on that was Apollo's bus. It's not my fault the thing was as hot as the sun…" Thalia mumbled.

What? She drove Apollo's car? Apollo has a car? I don't think I'll ever get used to being a half blood. Soon we got on our way. We brought a bunch of snacks so we wouldn't have to stop for a long time. Percy said we couldn't waste anytime on quest.

" As if! You know you wasted so much time back in the day honey." Annabeth said.

" So you guys are married?" I asked.

" No dip, Sherlock." Thalia said rolling her eyes. " They were high school sweet hearts after all."

" Shut up , we all know you had a thing for Apollo awhile ago. I thought Hunters renounced men?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked like she just remembered something she had forgotten for a long time. She turned to me and had a sad expression. I opened my mouth to ask her what the heck. ( *ahem* Hades.) Then she turned and looked out the window. We drove for a long time. Next thing we knew we were out of food and hungry so we stopped at an Ohio shopping mall. Worst decision ever.

" This mall is freaking huge." Annabeth said looking around. When she said it huge she meant _gigantic._ It had a roller coaster in the very center, a movie theater , a food court , everything.

" Hmm, get your food and lets get out. This reminds me to much of the Lotus Hotel." Percy said looking around skeptically.

" The Lotus Hotel must have been off the chain!" I said , then handed Thalia some cotton candy.

She looked at me in disgust and walked away. That pissed me off. So I headed toward the Asian Chao restaurant. Standing in front of me inline was this beautiful girl. She was about 17. She had long golden blonde hair and excuse me for saying this a round butt. So since Thalia had pretty much dropped me I figured I'd put some of my "Sukaro charm" on.

" So , you come here a lot?" I asked.

" Of course, I live here. How about you." She asked.

" Oh , I uh , live in California , you know hanging out with celebrities in all." I said.

" So cool! You must be like a big shot then." She said excitedly.

" Oh course. You know I could use a pretty girl like yourself in one of my videos…" I started.

Then she grabbed me and got really close to my face, her eyes turned red.

" Then give me a huge kiss, big shot." She said in a snaky voice.

**Thud!**

An arrow went straight through her skull. The evaporated into dust. Soon everyone in the mall was looking at us. The Asian guy from behind the counter yelled ," Half-Bloods! Kill them! All hail Kronos!"

In unison all the people in the mall transformed into an assortment of monsters and shouted " ALL HAIL KRONOS!"

" Come on, big shot!" Percy shouted. He ran over to me and Thalia and Annabeth shot a volley of arrows all over the Chick-Fila. Some bat looking women with donkey legs ran toward me and Percy.

" Try not to look them in the eye. They'll draw you in!" Percy said pulling out his pen and turning it into Riptide.

" Hello 's been far too I'll get proper revenge for before. Snack time girls!" The snake / donkey thing in the middle said.

Percy side stepped the center one and stabbed the right one. He spun around and stabbed the left. Then he turned around and cut off the center ones head. They all turned into red and greed dust.

" So long Kelly. See you in another 30 years." Percy said turning around to stab goblin thing in the eye.

Then it occurred to me. I had a weapon too. I ripped off my frog pendant. I tapped it three times and it turned into my scythe. Another snake woman came at me. I closed my eyes and swung like a base ball bat. I chopped off her head and she exploded into glitter. I turned around to see Percy doing battle with a bunch of different monsters. I was on my own.

**Boom. Boom.**

I turned to two giants heading right for me. I got ready to fight but Thalia ran by , jumped on a table and slammed Aegis into ones face. It fell over. Then , still in mid air the stabbed a spear into the others eye. When he hit the ground he screamed ,

" COME ON! Randy gets the shield and I get the f***ing spear in my eye!"

" There's too many of them retreat!" Annabeth shouted. She had monster dust all over her.

" Their blocking the doors! There surrounding us! Get on the roller coaster!" Percy yelled over the screams of monsters he was slaying.

Monster were everywhere. We barley were able to cut our way to the roller coaster. At one point a puppy Hellhound scratched the Hades out of my arm.( I finally got it right!) We hopped the bars keeping people out and just for fun I used my scythe to cut the " You must be this tall to ride" sign in half. We jumped on the roller coaster , called "_The Flash" _ it had images of Hermes and The Flash racing all over it.

" Kill them!" monsters were shouting all over.

" How do we start this damn thing?" Thalia shouted.

Luckily, Percy now carried water bottles on him just in case. He opened the bottle and controlled the water over toward the " _On" _ button. He made it press it. We instantly jolted forward. Unfortunately for us there were flying monsters. They looked like women but had bird legs and wings. Harpies?

" I thought the Harpies served the Gods!" I yelled slashing at one.

" Looks like they changed sides." Percy said side stepping one that flew by. We were going pretty fast now.

I looked over to see two giants tearing down part of the track. We were so totally boned. Percy turned and cut a Harpy in half.

" That's right! Come and get some!" He yelled proudly.

" This is no time to celebrate. Look!" I said pointing at the gap in the track.

" I can fix this!" Annabeth shouted and threw a little black marble in front of us. When the wheel hit it, it turned into a metal bar which shot the whole roller coaster off the tracks. Good going Annabeth. We were sailing through the air.

" Zeus , Hermes , Poseidon , I don't give a damn who someone help us!" I yelled.

Then lightning struck outside. A bolt of lightning streamed in and struck too giants in the butts. The stumbled forward cursing in ancient Greek.

**SMASH!**

We landed right on them a golden dust cloud fill all around us. The mall fell silent. The monsters were as dumbstruck as us.

" What are we doing? Make a break for the door!" Percy yelled. Instantly we all ran as fast as we could to the doors. We busted out with arrows flying past our ears. We ran into the bus , girls first of course. Percy started the bus. A Hellhound rammed the door leaving a huge dent. Monsters ran in front of the bus. They pounded the wind shield.

" Outta my way fools!" Percy yelled. He hit the gas. By the time we slammed onto the street, the mall parking lot was filled with rainbow dust. We drove fast down the street swerving around over cars. I turned around to see motorcycles following us. Giants driving , and snake women in the side car shooting arrows.

" The Greek fire!" Thalia yelled. She handed me and Annabeth about 7 green poaches.

" What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I said.

" Hades. Throw them at the monsters, duh!" Annabeth said and stuck her upper body out the window. She threw a poach and it slammed into a giants face. He burst into green flames and crashed into a nearby McDonalds. Arrows were all over our bus now.

" Ah , what's the worst that could happen?" I said. I stuck my body out the window and threw a poach. I hit a snake lady. The Giant freaked out and smashed into a telephone pole. The pole fell and smashed a shiny Mercedes parked beside it.

" MY NEW CAR!" a teenage girl screamed in horror.

" Damn it." I said.

We kept throwing fire , they kept crashing and shooting arrows , and Percy was still driving like a bat out of Hades. The streets looked like the gods had just sent a hurricane through to be funny. Windows smashed, motorcycles afire , people screaming. Joey had told me about how mortals couldn't see through the mist. I wonder what they were seeing. Soon , the monsters fell back in defeat.

" We will have revenge , in the name of Kronos!" A snake woman yelled. When we were finally safe we all looked at each other.

" One question , do monsters usually gather in one spot like that?" I asked sitting down exhausted.

" Only when their preparing for war…" Percy mumbled. " Get some sleep. And good job out there kid. Nice uh… scythe."

" No, call it…" Then instantly a name came to mind, I said it as if I was in a trance." _Backbiter._"

Yet again I got the "This child is freaking insane" look.

" Bad name? Let's call it Jerry." I said quickly.

" It's name is Backbiter." Percy said even quicker. "Bed now."

I didn't complain I was really tired. As soon as I laid down I went to sleep.

This time in my dream , I was standing next to a tough looking dude with golden eyes. I instantly knew he was Kronos. He turned to me and laughed.

" Feelings for him? No , my heart became iron after what Zeus did." Kronos said, his voice boomed stronger that Zeus's.

" As you say my lord. It's amazing how much power you were able to regenerate after the battle with the son of Poseidon. And your sure the freedom of the Kraken will also in turn set you free?" I asked.

" Indeed. When the Kraken breaks through it will send the world into chaos , it will break the stability I am confounded in. When I was defeated , the world was brought to peace. That very peace sealed me in eternity. But no longer." He said.

" When Olympus falls what of the boy?" I asked.

" He will join me eventually." Kronos said proudly. " Prepare The Sky Fortress for launch. 2 days is all it will take for the Kraken to be freed. Now go!" Kronos shouted.

" Of course." I said. I stood up straight and put my first into the air. " All hail Kronos!" I shouted. It echoed all through the black eternity I was in.

I woke up. The bus had stopped. I looked out the window to see Thalia , Percy and Annabeth starring into the sky. Hundreds of other people in the city were looking too. The sky was grey. Then I saw it. Out of the cloud came a giant air ship. Imagine A giant high-tech city floating with a mountain in the center. It was bigger that Mount Everest times two. I saw Thalia mouth " Othrys."

On the bottom was giant symbol. A symbol that was on my scythe. I didn't know what it was though. But I knew this was the enemy's Sky Fortress. And that we had to get to Tartarus before them or the entire planet was completely and totally _boned._


End file.
